Jade's song
by SteamboatSuzy
Summary: Tori over hears Jade singing a very special song.


**In case you guys haven't noticed. I love Jori stories with a song hehe love writing songs.**

School was over and the halls where empty, except for the detention students, which obviously included Jade. Technically it hadn't been her fault that she got detention, if it wasn't for Robbie and that stupid puppet she wouldn't have been sitting here in the first place. At lunch Rex kept making rude comments and Robbie, well, frankly he just annoyed the living hell out of Jade, so she took the puppet and threw him across the Asphalt café and with just her luck she threw it against her english teachers head and BAM! Instant detention.

"Okay, there's like 5 minutes left 'till detentions over, so I'm going to let you delinquents leave early." The detention duty teacher said.

Everyone rushed out the door, leaving Jade feeling more annoyed than before, she hated when people behaved like animals. She was half way through the doors of Hollywood arts when she realized that she had forgotten one of her books in music class. With a frustrated sigh she stomped of to the classroom to get her book. Walking over to where the book was she was distracted by the piano that stood against the wall of the room. Looking around to make sure there was no one there and closing the door just a little, leaving it cracked. She strolled over to the piano and placed her bag next to the seat she took. Playing piano and singing always made her feel like she was in her own world, like nothing els mattered. It was just her and her thoughts. She did a quick scan of the room again, just to make sure, and she started...

"I've been running round and round in my head. Trying to wrap my thoughts around the things left unsaid. You make me feel like I need to tell you all my deepest secrets but how could I, how could I, when you're the biggest part of it.

You're the beautiful truth from which I run and hide and I can't stop masking the feelings, keeping them inside. You're all I want, oh, you're all I need.

But I can't show you because I'm too scared. I can't tell you because of the fear that maybe you won't care. I've never been scared, I've never feared but baby, you're the biggest part of it."

The only sound that was heard after Jade had sung was the soft sniffle that came from her as she wiped away the tear that was running down her cheek.

"God! Tori, how are you doing this to me?" She spoke to herself.

"Doing what?" Came the familiar voice of a certain young Latina.

"Vega!..." Jade jumped in her seat. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I..I was helping Cat rehearse for a play." She had a frown on her face.

"Did..did you write that song?" Jade thought she was alone but Tori was on her way out when she heard the piano and headed towards the beautiful angelic voice she heard coming from the classroom.

"What's it to ya, Vega?" She was trying to cover up the fact that she was crying and that Tori had heard her say her name.

"Because its beautiful." Not as beautiful as you. Tori thought. She had heard Jade say her name and she reacted to the question, which she regretted as soon as the words left her mouth. She didn't want Jade to know that she was there. But when she heard those words she could help herself.

"Uh? Thanks, I guess." Jade got up and rubbed the back of her neck, hoping that Tori would pretend to be oblivious as to what just happened.

"What did you mean by 'Tori, how are you doing this to me?'." Great, just great. Jade thought. What was she suppose to say?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Vega." Jade picked up her bag and tried to get pass the tanned girl but she was stopped by Tori moving in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder, slowly removing it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Jade. Please, I need to know."

Gah, Vega! Can't you go bother someone els?" She pushed pass Tori, halfway out of the classroom door she felt Tori grab hold of her wrist. With that she whipped back and crashed against the Latina's lips. The kiss didn't last long. Jade broke the kiss but didn't open her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against Tori's lips. Slowly walking away.

"Jade, Wait!" But Jade kept walking.

"Jade!"

"Jade, please stop!" Tori begged.

"Jade, Please!"

"I like you, Tori!" Jade yelled as she stopped and whirled around, dropping her bag to the floor.

"I don't know why! I'm so confused and its scares me! I don't know what it is, but you make me feel...you make me feel...Gah!" She let out a frustrated grunt as she covered her face with her hands. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're in my thoughts like 24/7. I just can't stop thinking about you and its driving me crazy!" She was staring at Tori like Tori was suppose to have all the answers.

"Jade, I..wha-..I don't know what to say." Tori was shocked at Jade's confession.

"See? This is exactly why I didn't want to say anything. I knew you weren't going to have the answers." Jade's emotions got the better of her and she couldn't control her crying.

"Jade..." Tori moved closer to the pale girl "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this."

"Oh, yea. The big bad Jade West fell for Tori Vega. Its not that hard to understand." Jade shot back at Tori. Tori knew she shouldn't take it seriously, Jade was just emotional.

"No, no. Its not that. Its just...I have feelings for you to, Jade."

"Yea, now go and tell everyone that Jade's a big fucking lesbi-...Wait, what did you just say?" She had to know for sure. Is it possible that she just heard what she heard or was her mind screwing with her again.

"I like you Jade, a lot actually. So much that it scares me sometimes." Tori knew that she liked Jade since the minute she saw her, even after dumping coffee on her head, which she admits sucked and was totally unnecessary. But Tori couldn't help being so attracted to Jade that it hurt.

"Ever since our 'play date' I haven't stopped thinking about you. When we sang together, its felt so perfect, like it was meant to be like that." Jade felt her heart warming up looking into Tori's chocolate eyes.

"Just so you know, when you walked towards me while we were singing, I almost lost it. It felt like my heart was going to explode. If it wasn't for all those people I would have probably tackled you down and rippe-..." Tori started blushing and didn't finish her sentence.

"You would have tackled me down and what?" Jade said with a flirtatious smirk, arcing a signature brow.

Tori just smiled and looked down, making her hair fall forward over her face. Feeling Jade walking closer she didn't look up, Jade moved Tori's hair out of her face with a soft cares. Making her look up.

"Please don't hide your smile, Its the only reason I smile." Jade said as she covered Tori's cheek.

"But I'm blushing and I have this goofy smile on my face." Tori tried to cover her face, by turning away. But she was stopped by both Jade's hands covering her perfect cheek bones.

"It makes you look so beautiful." Jade said while looking into Tori's eyes and leaning in, kissing Tori with so much passion, she didn't even know it was possible. A soft moan escaped Tori's throat, making Jade grin into the kiss. Pulling away she looked at Tori as she kept her eyes closed and slowly licked her lips.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jade broke the silence.

"I don't know...microwave...I think..." Tori slurred.

"What?" Jade burst out into a fit of laughter. "Tori, what are you saying?" She couldn't stop her laughing.

"I'm sorry! I really can't think of anything but you at this moment!" Tori babbled. Jade recovered from her laughing and tried to talk.

"So, are you available tonight or are you microwave?" She tried not to laugh, not doing a very good job. Receiving a playful punch on her arm from the Latina.

"No, I'm not doing anything. Why, what do you have in mind?" Tori smiled at Jade.

"I'd like to take you out for dinner and sing to you. Maybe then you'll finish your sentence that made you blush so much." She said with a sexy wink.

"Maybe ill DO just exactly what I wanted to say." She kissed Jade on the lips, bit her own lip and walked away. Leaving Jade speechless.

"So ill pick you up at seven!" Jade yelled after Tori.

"See you then, Jadey!" Tori spoke over her shoulder.

"Don't call me that!" Jade said with a grin.

"Don't call me Vega!" Tori had more bite than Jade though, she loved it.

**I know this wasn't very good but oh what the hell. **


End file.
